<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Case Party by deploy_c</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669587">Case Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deploy_c/pseuds/deploy_c'>deploy_c</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Blood and Injury, Drunk Sex, F/M, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deploy_c/pseuds/deploy_c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: Includes kinky and sexual content, read at your own volition.</p><p>This story takes place during Shimotsuki Mika getting hired as an Inspector, and Ginoza's Crime Coefficient reaches above regular standards. (Basically, when he turns into an Enforcer)</p><p>UNFINISHED CAUSE MY PIECE OF SHIT SELF CAN'T CONTINUE, I'M BETTER AT WRITING GORE/VIOLENCE.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginoza Nobuchika/Tsunemori Akane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Case Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: Includes kinky and sexual content, read at your own volition.</p><p>This story takes place during Shimotsuki Mika getting hired as an Inspector, and Ginoza's Crime Coefficient reaches above regular standards. (Basically, when he turns into an Enforcer)</p><p>UNFINISHED CAUSE MY PIECE OF SHIT SELF CAN'T CONTINUE, I'M BETTER AT WRITING GORE/VIOLENCE.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A case has successfully unfolded. It was barely interesting to the eyes of the Enforcers, but not to Inspector Tsunemori, Inspector Shimotsuki, and the Chief. They know the true form of the Sybil System and its value. Bomb Specialist Sariel Nishika attempts to set off bombs to detonate Sybil System's core. His Crime Coefficient was above 100, violating the regulations. Enforcer Ginoza's Dominator switches to Non-Lethal Paralyzer mode and aims it towards Sariel. He drops to the ground like a fly. He was taken back to the analysis lab as he claimed to have bombs attached to his body, which he did. "This old man's escaped rehabilitation once and has committed various crimes, such as property damage and 3rd-degree murder. There's a disfunction in his head which seems to be caused by MVAC, it's pretty evident. Deep in his brain. He won't be waking up for a while, take him to the clinic, would you? Inspector Shimotsuki", asks Shion. "Yes. Leave it to me", Inspector Shimotsuki replies and places him on a stretcher. "Tch, why do I have to do something like this..", mutters Shimotsuki.</p><p>A day has passed, and Akane Tsunemori is on her way to the MWPSB headquarters. She receives a call from the Chief, "Inspector Tsunemori, I'd like to inform you, as I have your subordinates, that Sariel has escaped the clinic room". "What? Wasn't he cuffed to the metal edges on the bed?", says Tsunemori. "He was. Inspector Shimotsuki was left with that duty. That aside, he's at the reception with a hostage. An Enforcer from Division 2. I'll leave the rest in your hands, Inspector Tsunemori", "I'm on it", says Tsunemori. She quickens her pace towards the headquarters hoping to have made it in time. "Absolute pain in the neck", Enforcer Ginoza complains. "ONE STEP CLOSER AND YOUR ENFORCER GETS HIS BRAINS BLOWN OUT", yells Sariel. "Put your weapon down, or you'll become a latent criminal for eternity. You don't want to do this", says Inspector Tsunemori while pointing her Dominator at him. "SHUT UP, WILL YOU? PUT YOUR DOMINATOR DOWN". *Crime Coefficient is 278. Mode: Lethal Eliminator, aim safely and shoot* Inspector Tsunemori shoots Sariel causing him to bleed out, with his organs showing because of his open torso. "Hmph, that's what happens when you disobey the law, the Sybil System". Inspector Shimotsuki adds a comment.</p><p>Akane Tsunemori heads to the headquarter rooms, where she sits down on the couch with a cigarette in her hand. "You really have changed. I didn't think you'd be the type to smoke, Inspector Tsunemori.", says Ginoza. "We're off duty, no need to be formal. Call me Akane." "Alright, Akane, you can call me Ginoza, then." Ginoza sits down on the couch facing Akane and pours down alcohol left by Masaoka into a glass. "You want some? It's left of my dad's", says Ginoza. "Ah, well I'm good, I'm not good at handling alcohol..", says Akane. Ginoza replies, "Suit yourself". He drinks, and continues to drink until eventually, he's equal to that of his old man. He stares at Akane smoking, which Akane takes notice of. "Um, Ginoza, are you alright? You've been staring at me for a while now. I take it this is the aftermath of all that alcohol you drank?", says Akane laughing. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, sorry you have to see me in this state", says Ginoza. Akane replies, "That's okay. You deserve a break, after all, you've always worked hard". Ginoza continues to look at Akane and stands up. "Ginoza? Is something the matter?", Akane questions. Ginoza holds Akane by her shoulders and says, "You're actually adorable, you know?". "Oh, uh, thank you, Ginoza. But seriously, is there anything wrong?", asks Akane. After a moment of silence between them, Ginoza abruptly kisses Akane. Akane's eyes widen and she drops the cigarette. "I'm sorry, but I can't keep it to myself any longer. I want you, Akane." Akane goes red, but eventually gives in to Ginoza. She passionately returns the kiss, she's never felt more thrilled. Ginoza's body was warm.</p><p>Ginoza carries Akane and brings her to his cubicle room. The rooms here were clean and luxurious. Ginoza took off his shirt and revealed his stunning figure. Akane stared and reached out to touch him, but he grabbed her arm and made her touch his face. It was hot, and his breathing was heavy. He removed Akane's coat and dress, revealing nothing but her soft body. He started kissing her neck, causing her to let out soft and gentle moans. "Ginoza..", she kept repeating his name. He</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>